Encuentros con Fantasmas
by Chinito4
Summary: Dos novios y un amigo que sueñan con mudarse de casa, ven su sueño cumplido cuando encuentran una casa bastante grande y hermosa donde se instalan a vivir, pero al poco tiempo comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas dentro de la casa. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en la casa?. ¿A qué se debe lo que sucede en la casa?. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con algo que haya sucedido antes?.
1. Chapter 1

Géneros: Romance, Amistad, Misterio, Suspenso y Fantasmas

Martes 7 de Mayo de 2002

Chicago, Illinois.

Dos novios y un amigo están en su casa mientras pasan el día juntos y hablan entre ellos.

******: ¿Amy, Tails?.

Amy y Tails: ¿Qué, Sonic?.

Sonic: ¿Todavía no han encontrado nada en Internet sobre una buena casa?.

Amy y Tails: No, Sonic.

Amy se quita las botas y se acuesta en su lado de la cama matrimonial, a la izquierda de Sonic.

Amy: En Internet no he podido encontrar nada sobre una casa que nos pueda gustar.

Tails se sienta en una silla a la izquierda de la cama.

Tails: Yo tampoco. Busqué y busqué en la Internet, pero no pude encontrar ninguna casa que nos pueda gustar. Vi numerosas imágenes de casas diferentes, pero no vi ninguna que me pareciera una buena elección.

Sonic se sienta en la cama al lado de Amy y suelta un suspiro de desánimo.

Sonic: Comienzo a pensar que lo de la casa soñada sólo se quedará como un sueño sin cumplir para nosotros.

Amy y Tails: Yo también estoy pensando lo mismo.

Amy: Quisiera que no fuera así.

Sonic y Tails: Igual yo.

Tails: Mientras no encontremos otra casa, tendremos que seguir viviendo aquí aunque ya no queramos.

Sonic y Amy le asienten con la cabeza. Ahora, Sonic se agacha y le besa la mejilla derecha a Amy y tras sentir su beso, ella gira la cabeza hacia él y se miran cara a cara por dos segundos, cierran los ojos y se besan en la boca por seis hermosos segundos. Tails presencia el momento y sonríe de gusto por sentir el gusto que siempre ha tenido porque ellos se amen.

Tails: Amo que ustedes se amen. Los quiero a ambos.

Dejan de besarse y lo miran.

Sonic y Amy: Y nosotros te queremos a ti.

Sonic se endereza.

Tails: Oigan, ¿no les gustaría casarse para seguir viviendo juntos?.

Amy: Yo no siento que sea necesario, Tails. Como ya vivimos juntos, no veo que un matrimonio sea necesario. Estoy cómoda viviendo como novia en lugar de esposa.

Tails: ¿Y tú tienes algo que decir, Sonic?.

Sonic: Digo lo mismo.

Sonic se arrodilla al lado de las piernas de Amy y con su mano izquierda comienza a acariciarle tiernamente la pierna derecha desde el muslo hasta el tobillo y viceversa y ella siente un enorme gusto placentero al sentirlo. Ahora se le ocurre una pregunta, pero deja de sonreír.

Amy: Tails, espero que no te sientas ofendido con lo que te quiero preguntar, y si te ofende, te pido perdón de antemano.

Tails: Pregúntame, Amy, no tengas miedo.

Amy: Cuando los tres decidimos mudarnos de casa, ¿tú alguna vez pensaste que nosotros decidiríamos irnos a vivir a otra casa sin ti?.

Tails se muestra calmado.

Tails: No, Amy, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar eso. Yo nunca pensaría cosas así de ustedes, porque los quiero demasiado y confío demasiado en ustedes como para ponerme a pensar algo así de ustedes. Siempre supe que adonde sea que ustedes quieran ir a vivir, siempre me llevarían. Siempre supe que el abandono no existe en su naturaleza.

Amy: ¿No estás ofendido?.

Tails: No, Amy.

Amy sonríe al oír su respuesta.

Amy: Ah, que bien.

Tails: ¿Por qué pensaste que me sentiría ofendido con tu pregunta?.

Amy: Como nunca te había preguntado algo así, no sabía si pensar que te ofenderías o si te lo tomarías con calma.

Tails: Ah, bueno, ustedes nunca se deberán preocupar, porque yo nunca pensaría que ustedes alguna vez me hablarían para ofenderme ni para hacerme sentir mal ni para nada malo. Sé perfectamente que nunca lo harían.

Tails comienza a pensar en si puede haber alguna otra forma de encontrar una casa, una forma que no hayan intentado.

Tails: Oigan, ¿no se les ha ocurrido pensar en intentar otra forma de encontrar una casa?.

Sonic queda quieto con su mano en el muslo de Amy y ambos se quedan mirando a Tails.

Sonic: No había pensado en otra forma.

Amy: Yo tampoco.

Tails comienza a tener ideas.

Tails: Quizá buscar casas por Internet no nos sirva, porque no es la forma más correcta de buscar, pero si nosotros buscamos en una calle tras otra o en otras zonas, como las zonas menos o nada visitadas de la ciudad, podríamos encontrar finalmente nuestra casa soñada.

A los dos erizos les parece una idea grandiosa.

Sonic: Me gusta mucho tu idea.

Amy: Igual a mí. No imagino por qué no se me ocurrió.

Sonic: Creo que podemos comenzar a buscar después de reposar del almuerzo, pero si ustedes quieren buscar en otro momento u otro día, voy a captar lo que me digan.

Tails: ¿Tú quieres buscar hoy, Sonic?.

Sonic: Sólo si ustedes están dispuestos a buscar hoy.

Amy: No tengo problema en buscar hoy, amor.

Tails: Yo tampoco tengo problema en buscar hoy.

Sonic: Ah, bueno.

Tails: ¿Ustedes alguna vez tuvieron alguna idea sobre cómo querrían que sea nuestra casa soñada?.

Sonic continúa acariciándole la pierna a Amy.

Sonic: Pues solamente que sea una casa bonita. Quizá no tan bonita como lo sería si fuera una casa de un famoso de Hollywood, pero que sea bonita. Es todo lo que hemos pensado.

Amy: Tails, ¿alguna vez tuviste alguna opinión que no nos diste sobre cómo debería ser o cómo querrías que sea nuestra casa soñada para nuestro gusto o el tuyo o no tuviste ninguna?.

Tails: No tengo ninguna y nunca la tuve. Prefiero que nuestra casa soñada sea al gusto suyo.

Amy: ¿No te importa que nuestra casa soñada pueda tener algo que no te guste?.

Tails: No, no me importa. Si nuestra casa soñada es así, me acostumbraré.

Sonic: Bueno, si nuestra casa soñada tuviera algo que no te guste, se lo vamos a cambiar por algo que sí te guste de verdad. Y si hay algo que quieres que tenga pero no tiene, se lo pondremos.

Tails: Gracias, Sonic.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy mira la hora.

Amy: Ya son las dos con veinticinco minutos.

Como todos los días, los tres comienzan a sentir hambre. Sonic quita su mano de la pierna de Amy y ella se levanta, se pone las botas y los tres van al baño. Amy entra primero y se lava las manos, luego entra Sonic y luego Tails y los tres van a la cocina. Tails se sienta en su respectivo lugar y Amy se pone un delantal de cocina, Sonic se lo abrocha por la espalda y ambos comienzan a hacer los almuerzos para los tres. En un rato, los tres se encuentran almorzando juntos, algo parecido a un hombre con su esposa y su hijo, o en pocas palabras, como una verdadera familia. Unos diez minutos después, los tres terminan y Sonic y Tails le dan las gracias a Amy y los tres llevan lo suyo al lavaplatos.

Tails: Oigan, ¿a quién le toca lavar los platos y vasos y los utensilios?.

Sonic y Amy: A ti.

Tails: Ah, de acuerdo.

Tails se pone los guantes, pero apenas le echa el detergente a una esponja, oye las sillas moverse, mira para atrás y ve a sus amigos sentándose de nuevo.

Tails: ¿Por qué se quedan?, ¿no quieren ir a reposar antes de salir?.

Sonic: Te vamos a acompañar hasta que termines de lavar.

Eso hizo sonreír a Tails.

Tails: Gracias.

Sonic y Amy: De nada.

Tails lava todo en tres minutos exactos, pone todo en orden y se van al baño. Amy entra primero, se lava las manos y la boca, luego sale y entra Sonic y luego entra Tails.

Sonic: Tails, ¿quieres ver algo en la televisión antes de irnos?.

Tails: No, ¿y tú?.

Sonic: No.

Tails: ¿Y tú, Amy?.

Amy: No.

Ahora, los tres se van a reposar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Amy se acuesta boca arriba y Sonic se acuesta de lado mirándola. Ella comienza a hablarle sin girar la mirada.

Amy: Oye, Sonic.

Sonic: ¿Qué?.

Amy: Si hoy logramos encontrar una casa, ¿la compraremos inmediatamente o vamos a esperar un tiempo para comprarla?.

Sonic: La compraremos inmediatamente.

Amy: Ah, que bien.

Sonic comienza a acariciarle el estómago y como siempre, ella se deja acariciar.

Sonic: ¿Por qué me preguntas?.

Amy: Solamente porque quería que me respondieras eso. No es que comience a impacientarme más de lo poco impacientada que ya estoy, es sólo que ya quisiera vivir en una casa nueva y no tener que seguir esperando más tiempo, porque con seguir esperando, parece que el tiempo se hiciera interminable.

Cuando los tres ya dejan de sentirse llenos, salen de sus habitaciones y se van. Caminan por una calle tras otra mirando si por ahí hay una casa que tenga el acostumbrado letrero de "Se vende", pero no ven ese letrero en ninguna casa, así que continúan buscando. Después de pasar cuarenta minutos buscando, encuentran un camino que lleva adonde sólo hay un campo interminable de árboles.

Sonic: Quiero ir a ver si este camino nos lleva a algún lado.

Amy y Tails le asienten con la cabeza y siguen ese camino. El camino los lleva a entrar a un conjunto inmenso de árboles altos, anchos y delgados. Todos los árboles alrededor están tan juntos unos de otros por todo el camino por todas partes y los anchos tienen las ramas tan crecidas y extendidas, que por dondequiera que los tres miran, toda la poca luz solar que pueden ver, está sobre los troncos y el pasto en pequeños puntos y figuras deformes. Todo está en penumbra como si estuviera oscureciendo. Aunque están en penumbra, igualmente es fácil ver. Seguir ese camino a pie les toma alrededor de quince minutos, lo que los deja un poco cansados de caminar. Siguen caminando un poco más, hasta que sin haberlo previsto, llegan a un claro. Miran hacia delante y se detienen al ver a veintidós metros de ellos una casa pintada de un hermoso blanco invierno y con un techo azul zafiro horizontalmente inclinado por ambos lados. La casa es bastante ancha y de sólo un piso de alto. Es una casa hermosísima. Y a unos seis metros delante de ella hay un letrero que dice "Residencia Miksway, se vende".

Sonic: Es hermosa.

Amy: Este momento es demasiado hermoso como para estar ocurriendo.

Tails: Es más hermosa de lo que nunca imaginé.

Los tres se sienten atraídos por esa casa.

Sonic: Veamos si podemos entrar a verla.

Amy y Tails: Claro.

Corren a la casa y cuando se paran en el porche, miran las ventanas y éstas tienen rejillas. Miran para dentro y ven que no hay nadie y la primera sala se ve vacía.

Sonic: ¿Creen que la puerta pueda estar abierta?.

Amy: No sabría decirte.

Tails: Yo dudo que esté abierta.

Se miran por un trío de segundos.

Sonic: Bueno, voy a intentar.

Sonic toma la perilla y la mueve lentamente y oyen la puerta abrirse.

Sonic: Miren, está abierta.

Sonic abre la puerta.

Sonic: Déjenla abierta.

Entran a la casa y todo está totalmente callado.

Sonic: ¿Hola?.

Esperan unos segundos y no reciben respuesta.

Sonic: Creo que no hay nadie.

Dejan la puerta abierta y comienzan a explorar. La primera sala en la que están es muy amplia, no hay absolutamente nada, pero miran al techo y ven que tiene una ampolleta. Sonic mira a todos lados y ve un interruptor automático al lado de la puerta, así que lo sube y la luz se enciende.

Sonic: No me esperaba que funcionara.

Se paran uno al lado del otro y miran toda la sala.

Sonic: Que hermosa es la pintura de las paredes.

Tails: Sí que lo es.

Amy: Sí, se ve preciosa. El blanco invierno es muy hermoso, mucho más que el blanco de los hospitales.

Sonic le pone la mano izquierda en la espalda a Amy y ella lo mira.

Sonic: No más que tú, amor.

Ambos se sonríen y se dan un beso en la boca.

Amy: Gracias.

Caminan hacia otra entrada y ven que están en la cocina, la cual también es amplia y hermosa, tanto como la primera sala. Salen de la cocina, dan vuelta a la derecha y ven un pasillo largo con numerosas puertas en ambos lados, y ven que al final del pasillo hay una doble puerta. Todas están cerradas, pero Sonic decide ver si en verdad están cerradas.

Sonic: Voy a ver si está cerrada.

Sonic se para delante de la primera puerta, gira la perilla y la puerta se abre un poco.

Sonic: Está abierta.

Sonic mira otra puerta al otro lado, camina hacia ella, le da un empujón y también se abre un poco.

Amy: Ésa también está abierta.

Los tres proceden a abrir todas las puertas, incluyendo la que está al final del pasillo y asombrosamente, todas estaban abiertas. Ninguna estaba cerrada con cerrojo o candado o llave.

Tails: Que pasillo tan largo. Contando la doble puerta, son un total de veintidós puertas.

Sonic: Creo que la familia que construyó la casa debió ser verdaderamente numerosa, o sino, otra respuesta es que algunas de estas puertas fueran de habitaciones para hospedar invitados o amigos o también hospedaban a otras personas que no tuvieran dónde vivir, como lo hacía Sally Struthers cuando vivía en la casa donde también vivió Rita Hayworth.

Tails: Sí, creo que puedes tener razón.

Amy: Revisemos algunas habitaciones.

Ambos le asienten con la cabeza y abren las puertas.

Sonic: Aquí no hay nada.

Tails: Aquí tampoco.

Amy: Aquí tampoco hay nada.

Siguen abriendo cada puerta y solamente ven habitaciones vacías.

Sonic: Todas las puertas que vi, tienen seguro para cerrar, pero ninguna tenía el seguro puesto.

Amy y Tails: Es cierto.

Abren las últimas tres puertas y ven que son baños.

Amy: Aquí hay un baño.

Sonic y Tails: Aquí también.

Cada uno mira cada baño.

Tails: ¿Notaron algo raro en las ventanas de las habitaciones, de los baños y el porche?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí, todas tienen rejillas.

Sonic: Y no son rejas de metal grueso como las que tienen otras casas. Son rejillas delgadas y cuadriculadas por las que nadie podría sacar ni la mano de un bebé recién nacido. Los hoyuelos de las rejillas son tan pequeños que solamente algo pequeño como una canica o un mondadientes o una brocheta de cóctel podría pasar por ahí. Por lo menos no son tan pequeños como para no poder ver por las ventanas y como para que los rayos solares no puedan entrar.

Amy: Pues eso sí. Pudiste mirar por la ventana del porche aún con la rejilla. Me pregunto por qué tienen rejillas y por qué son cuadriculadas. Es la primera casa que veo que las ventanas de todas sus habitaciones y baños y del frente tienen rejillas cuadriculadas en lugar de tener las rejas gruesas que otras casas tienen.

Tails: Yo supongo que aparte de ser para que nadie se cayera por las ventanas, también debió ser para que nadie pudiera sacar ninguna extremidad por la ventana y tratara de salir por ahí y para que un niño no pudiera treparse a la ventana y caerse.

Sonic y Amy se quedan mirando a Tails por dos segundos.

Sonic: Eso tiene sentido.

Amy: Sí, es lo más lógico.

Tails: ¿Lo es?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí.

Amy: No veo otra razón por la que las ventanas tengan rejillas así.

Sonic: Lo mismo digo yo.

Sonic abre la doble puerta y cuando miran para dentro, ven que es más espaciosa que el resto de todas las habitaciones y que el suelo y las paredes son de relleno de corcho.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: ¿Relleno de corcho?.

Sonic: Esto empieza a parecerme como un misterio. Nunca había visto una habitación cuyas paredes y suelo fueran de relleno de corcho.

Amy y Tails: A mí también me parece un misterio por lo del corcho.

Tails: ¿Por qué habrán hecho así esta habitación?.

Amy: Es tan extraño.

Sonic: Sí que lo es, Amy.

Amy: Bueno, como no lo podemos saber, pongo una teoría sobre la habitación y la causa por la que el suelo y las paredes son de corcho.

Sonic y Tails: ¿Y cuál es tu teoría?.

Amy: Que el suelo y las paredes tienen corcho porque era un salón de juegos para niños.

Sonic y Tails: Oooooh.

Sonic: Creo que es lo más lógico. Apruebo completamente tu teoría.

Tails: Yo también la apruebo. A mi parecer, es la verdadera causa. Debió ser para que los niños no se lastimaran cuando jugaban.

Amy: Gracias por su aprobación.

Sonic y Tails: Por nada.

Tails: Fuera de ese tema, ¿no les parece que la casa es hermosa en verdad?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí.

Amy: El blanco invierno y el azul zafiro del techo son colores hermosos.

Sonic: El techo es hermoso con ese color y toda la casa entera, por dentro y por fuera, es hermosamente magnífica.

Amy: Tengo ganas de comprar esta casa.

Sonic y Tails: Igual yo.

Los tres sienten un inmenso gusto por la casa.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: ¡Encontramos nuestra casa de ensueño!.

Sin importarles quedar más cansados, los tres vuelven a la ciudad y ponen a la venta su vieja casa, hacen la operación de compra y venta y compran esa casa hermosa. Inmediatamente llamaron a la compañía de mudanzas y llevaron todo lo de su vieja casa a su nueva casa. Supieron exactamente cómo ordenar todo en su nueva cocina. Seleccionaron en cuáles habitaciones dormirían, cuáles serían los baños de cada uno y pusieron su computadora Netbook en la habitación al lado de la de los novios. No hubo nada que quisieran hacer con la habitación con relleno de corcho, así que la dejaron vacía. Poner todo en orden en toda la casa les llevó hasta las 13:55 de la tarde del día siguiente. Por fin terminaron de ordenar todo.

Amy: Que hermosa quedó la casa.

Sonic y Tails: Estoy de acuerdo.

Amy: Sonic, faltan cinco minutos para las dos, y sabes lo que eso significa.

Sonic: Sí.

Tails: ¿Es la hora de su momento de pasión amorosa?.

Sonic y Amy: Sí, así que espera hasta que salgamos.

Tails: De acuerdo. Si quieren, me quedaré en la sala de estar para que tengan más privacidad de la que tendrían si me quedara en mi habitación o en la de la computadora.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias.

Sonic y Amy se toman de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, entran a su habitación y él cierra la puerta. Amy se quita las botas y se las pasa a Sonic, quien las deja al lado de la cama, Amy se acuesta al medio de la cama y coloca su cabeza en la almohada, Sonic se echa suavemente sobre ella y dan por iniciada su experiencia romántica.

Sonic: Te amo.

Amy: Y yo también te amo.

Juntan hondamente todo el aire que pudieron y se besaron en sus bellas bocas, Amy enreda sus piernas en la cintura de Sonic y él se mece hacia delante y atrás con suavidad como si estuvieran teniendo intimidad. Se siguen besando hasta que se separan para poder respirar y hablar.

Sonic: Aunque en realidad no estemos teniendo intimidad y nunca la tengamos, igualmente me gusta mecerme así sobre ti.

Amy: Y a mí me gusta que te mezas así sobre mí. ¿Te mecerás sobre mí siempre que tengamos nuestros momentos amorosos, verdad?.

Sonic: Claro que sí. Lo haré siempre que tú quieras.

Amy: Gracias.

Sonic: De nada.

Amy: Tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo. Sin ti a mi lado, mi vida no sería lo mismo. Nunca querría vivir mi vida sin ti. Nunca te dejaría de amar por nada ni nadie. Por toda mi vida quiero sentirte y verte y oírte. Por siempre te quiero en mi vida.

Sonic: Comparto lo que me dices, mi vida.

Sonic sigue meciéndose sobre Amy y ahora, se vuelven a besar largamente, ella pone sus manos en su nuca y él comienza a acariciarle las costillas. Se las acaricia suavemente y ella se siente como la chica más feliz del mundo. Después de quince segundos, dejan de darse ese largo beso y comienzan a darse un beso tras otro en silencio. Él le sigue acariciando sus costillas y ella, con su mano derecha, le acaricia la nuca mientras que con la izquierda le acaricia la espalda. Ahora, él pasa las puntas de sus dedos por las costillas de ella como si estuviera haciéndole cosquillas. Siguen así hasta que luego de veinte segundos, Sonic para de mecerse, comienza a acariciarle la cintura y se dan miradas amorosas con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonic: Eres la luz de mi vida, eres la rosa de mi corazón. Atravesaste mi corazón con amor y ahora te seguiré amando por siempre. Nunca habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe. La separación nunca se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Amy: Lo mismo digo yo. Tú eres mi sol. Eres el sol que me ilumina con amor. Por siempre tendré mi corazón junto al tuyo. Por siempre mantendré vivo este amor y por siempre vivirá entre nosotros. Tu amor y mi amor son un solo amor al estar juntos. Somos uno con el otro. Estamos unidos por amor y por amor es que seguiremos siempre unidos. Nuestro amor es más grande que todo. Como novia te he sido fiel y esa fidelidad siempre se mantendrá intacta.

Sonic: Nunca habrá nada ni nadie que arruine nuestro amor y nunca habrá nadie que te ame como yo. Mi amor por ti es inquebrantable. Me siento como uno solo contigo y así quiero sentirme siempre. Seguiré contigo hasta el último momento de mi vida. Mi amor por ti siempre se mantendrá vivo como el fuego o la luz que nunca se apaga. Siempre sentirás que yo te amo. Mi amor por ti nunca morirá.

Amy echa nuevamente sus piernas en la cama, a los lados de Sonic.

Amy: Hasta el último momento de mi vida te amaré. Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo.

Sonic retrocede un poquito y comienza a acariciarle las piernas desde los muslos a los tobillos y viceversa.

Sonic: Que piernas tan bellas tienes. Tus piernas son verdaderamente hermosas y suaves. Tienes las piernas más hermosas y suaves que he visto y tocado. Me gustan mucho tus piernas. En pocas palabras, amo tus piernas.

Amy: Gracias, Sonic.

Sonic: Por nada.

Sonic comienza a masajear suavemente los muslos de ella.

Sonic: Tus muslos son lo que más me gusta de tus hermosas piernas. Eres la única chica a la que querría tocarle las piernas y masajearle los muslos.

Amy: Y tú eres el único chico que dejaría que lo haga.

Sonic: ¿Hay alguna parte de tu cuerpo que sea donde más te guste que te toque o te acaricie?.

Amy: Sí, mis piernas.

Sonic pone sus manos debajo de las piernas, se las levanta un poco y comienza a masajear sus muslos por detrás.

Amy: No hay ningún lugar de mi cuerpo que no te deje tocar o acariciar. Siempre te dejaré que me toques y acaricies donde quieras y siempre te dejaré masajear mis muslos.

Sonic: Gracias.

Amy: Por nada.

Sonic: Nunca dejaré que nadie más ocupe mi corazón. Eres la única a la que siempre le permitiré ocupar mi corazón.

Amy: Y tú eres el único al que le entrego mi corazón, porque yo soy tu dama y tú eres mi hombre. Si tú eres mi hombre y yo tu mujer, entonces esa unión nos hace ilimitadamente inseparables. Nunca te dejaría por nadie más. La infidelidad siempre ha estado muerta en mí y siempre seguirá muerta. Te quiero como a una canción de amor.

Sonic: Es igual conmigo. La infidelidad nunca hará su efecto en mí. Mi fidelidad hacia ti es indestructible.

Amy: Lo mismo digo. Sólo a ti te deseo como mi único y eterno novio y como el único y eterno dueño de mi corazón.

Sonic: Jamás te dejaría de amar.

Amy: Ni yo. Tú eres el único chico en el mundo que quiero tener eternamente como novio.

Sonic: Si tuviese que elegir a alguien para que sea mi novia, te elegiría a ti.

Amy: Gracias. Igual yo.

Sonic: Gracias. Tú eres la única con quien querría vivir esta eterna pasión.

Amy: Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Sonic: Siempre serás la única hermosa chica que amaré como novia. Siempre te amaré sólo a ti y nunca le daría mi corazón a nadie más.

Amy: Yo tampoco. Siempre dejaré que solamente tú tengas mi corazón.

Sonic: Siempre estaré contigo. Y si muero antes que tú y Tails, me quedaré hasta que los tres volvamos a estar juntos.

Amy: Igual yo. No te dejaría por nadie más.

Sonic: Eres el amor de mi vida y por siempre quiero estar contigo, nunca me iré de tu vida. No quiero ni puedo ni debo hacerlo ni lo haré jamás. Tú alimentas mi felicidad, disfrutas mis alegrías y me llenas con una simple mirada. Te amo de una manera incalculable. Eres lo mejor que me pasó, lo mejor que me pasa y lo mejor que me pasará, nunca te cambiaré por nadie y nunca desconfíes de mí porque nunca te engañaría con nadie. Y a pesar de todo, yo siempre voy a cuidarte y amarte y no dejaré que te pase nada malo, porque tú eres mi vida. Yo no quiero vivir el destino sin ti, sólo quiero tenerte y sentir que estás ahí, que eres una chica maravillosa y que quiero hacerte feliz y sonreír y ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que veo en ti cuando te hago feliz. Y sé que no he sido muy perfecto y sé que tal vez no tengo cosas que a ti te gustaría que yo tuviese, sólo sé que estoy enamorado de ti y que ese sentimiento no lo cambiaría por nada del universo. No te abandonaré nunca, no importa qué tan bien o qué tan mal vayan las cosas, yo siempre quiero abrazarte y susurrarte que estamos unidos como dos imanes. Y también quería decirte que eres una chica increíble, sólo yo sé mejor que nadie lo maravilloso que es tu corazón. Te doy gracias por ser la chica que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Sé que tomé la decisión correcta y jamás me arrepentiré, porque tú estarás en mi corazón. Sí, vas a estar en mi corazón, ahora y para siempre estarás en mi corazón. Ya sabes que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser la clase de amor que dura para siempre. Y yo te quiero aquí conmigo, desde hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tú eres el significado de mi vida, eres mi inspiración. Tú le brindas sentido a mi vida. Quiero tenerte cerca de mí. Quiero que me escuches diciendo "Nadie te necesita más de lo que te necesito". Ámame tiernamente, nunca me dejes ir. Tú has hecho mi vida completa y yo te quiero. Mi vida se llena de alegría contigo, porque, mi querida, te amo y siempre lo haré. Ámame tiernamente, ámame, querida, dime que eres mía. Voy a ser tuyo a través de todos los años hasta el final de los tiempos. Tu amor es mi amor y mi amor es tu amor. Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos en la vida, eres muy importante para mí, siempre estoy contigo, mi amor. Hoy estoy contigo y siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te voy a dejar, porque yo soy tu guardián, el que cada día piensa en ti, el que te protege del mal. Nunca me rendiré, jamás te voy a dejar, voy a luchar por ti hasta mis últimos días, hasta no poder más. Si me pasa algo, siempre estaré contigo. Te amo más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto, más que a un suave jugo, más que a un largo sueño, más que a la balada de un niño cantando, más que a la música, más que a mis años, más que a mis indiferencias, más que a mis deberes, más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres, más que a un juego preferido, más aún que esto te amo, más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo, más que a un viejo amigo, más que a cualquier santo, más que a tu pureza adornada de robles, más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe, más que a tu alegría, más que a tus colores, más que a tu sensualidad que sé que sabes que no escondes, más que a nuestro primer beso, más aún que esto te amo. Te amo más que a nada en el universo, incluso más que a mí mismo. Te juro que nadie podrá sacarte de mí. Eres incomparable y sé que jamás vas a apartarte de mí, porque eres mi ángel. Mi ángel, viviré para quererte y amarte más, jamás dejaré de darte mi amor hasta mi final. No hay nadie que se haya metido en mi alma y es la verdad. Tan sólo eres tú la dueña de mí. Tú eres la única chica hermosa a la que le permitiré vivir en mi alma. No puedo ni te quiero olvidar, ni a nadie me pienso entregar. Sería inútil tratar de huir, porque adonde voy, te llevo dentro de mí. El amor de mi vida has sido tú y siempre lo seguirás siendo. Te amaré lealmente por todos los años de mi vida. Nunca querría terminar de amarte. Nunca dejaría de amarte ni por el más corto de los segundos.

Amy: Gracias por eso. Lo mismo te digo y siempre seré tuya y sólo tuya.

Sonic: Gracias, mi vida.

Amy: De nada, mi amor.

Sonic: Yo nunca te abandonaría.

Amy: Yo tampoco.

Sonic la besa por siete segundos, luego mira el reloj y ve que pasaron los diez minutos que siempre pasan expresándose su amor, así que se levanta verticalmente.

Sonic: Son las dos con cinco minutos.

Amy: Entonces ya debemos ir a almorzar. Pero antes haz algo por mí.

Sonic: De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?.

Amy: Échate sobre mí para decírtelo.

Sonic termina de masajearle los muslos y se echa encima de ella. Ella le gira suavemente la cabeza, pone su oreja derecha por encima de su boca y le susurra.

Amy: Bésame largamente por todo el rato que aguantemos la respiración, acaríciame de las costillas a la cintura y mécete sobre mí de nuevo, por un minuto más.

Él vuelve a mirarla, le sonríe y le asiente con la cabeza. Ahora, ella lo abraza con los brazos y las piernas, él pone sus manos en las costillas de ella, ambos llenan sus pulmones de aire hasta el límite, cierran los ojos al mismo tiempo que se comienzan a besar largamente y Sonic comienza a mecerse suavemente sobre ella. Amy se llena de gozo sintiendo el beso, las caricias y el mecimiento. Luego de 33 segundos, separaron sus bocas, volvieron a juntar todo el aire que pudieron y volvieron a besarse largamente. Al pasar otros 33 segundos, dejaron de besarse, Amy miró el reloj y vio que ya había pasado el minuto.

Amy: Mi amor, ya pasó el minuto. Gracias por darme ese minuto de placer como te lo pedí.

Sonic: De nada, mi vida.

Sonic termina de mecerse, se dan un último beso, ella lo suelta, él retrocede hasta bajar de la cama y la bordea hacia la izquierda. Amy se sienta en el borde de la cama y Sonic le pone una bota y luego la otra. Amy se para y él se para también, se dan un beso más y salen de la habitación, cierran la puerta y encuentran a Tails mirando por la ventana a la izquierda de la puerta.

Sonic: Tails, ya estamos aquí.

Tails se da media vuelta.

Amy: Perdón por habernos demorado un minuto más de los que nos demoramos en nuestros momentos privados, es que cuando pasaron los diez minutos, le pedí a Sonic que continuáramos por un minuto más y él aceptó.

Tails les sonríe.

Tails: No se preocupen, no fue necesario pedirme perdón por eso. No me fijé en la hora, y aunque esté hambriento, no dejaría que el hambre me haga ponerme impaciente y por nada invadiría su privacidad ni iría a interrumpir irrespetuosa e imprudentemente sus momentos de pasión.

A los novios les gustó ver su comprensión y su respeto.

Sonic y Amy: Muchas gracias por ser comprensivo y por tu respeto a nuestra privacidad.

Tails: De nada.

Sonic: ¿Estabas mirando algo por la ventana?.

Tails: Solamente miraba los árboles. Mientras ustedes estaban juntos, me dieron ganas de que salgamos los tres a caminar entre los árboles.

Sonic: Entonces saldremos media hora después de almorzar. ¿Te parece bien?.

Tails: Sí, gracias.

Sonic: De nada. ¿A ti te parece bien, Amy?.

Amy: Sí, amor.

El trío entra a la cocina, Amy se pone su delantal de cocina, Sonic se lo abrocha y ambos comienzan a cocinar sus almuerzos. En pocos minutos, los tres se encuentran almorzando en completa armonía pacífica. Cuando terminan de almorzar, Amy y Tails acompañan a Sonic mientras lava los platos. Cuando terminó, los tres se fueron a sus baños, se lavaron las manos y la boca y se fueron a reposar. Media hora después, los tres miran sus relojes y ven que ya llegó el minuto de ir a pasear, así que salen de la casa y al cerrar la puerta, Sonic y Amy se toman de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y comienzan el paseo caminando entre los árboles.

Sonic: Que pacífico se siente aquí. En mi opinión, se siente tan pacífico como en la casa.

Amy: Comparto tu opinión, amor.

Tails: Yo también.

Sonic: Nunca les dije esto, pero por vivir los tres juntos, tengo el punto de vista de que parecemos más una verdadera familia que sólo un amigo y una pareja.

Amy y Tails: Ah, ¿así que tienes ese punto de vista?.

Sonic: Sí.

Amy y Tails: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?.

Sonic: Nunca se me ocurrió porque no tuve motivos para decírselos.

Unos cinco minutos después, los tres se detienen a descansar bajo la sombra. Sonic se sienta apoyando la espalda en un árbol grueso y alto y Amy se echa en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de él y Tails se sienta a la derecha de Sonic. Los novios se miran y con su mano derecha, Sonic le acaricia la cabeza mientras que con la izquierda le acaricia el estómago. Amy apoya las manos en el suelo y levanta la mitad superior de su cuerpo y Sonic y ella se besan por veinte segundos. Luego se separaron para respirar. Estuvieron ahí por diez minutos, y luego volvieron a casa. Pasaron los días hasta el Domingo doce. Los tres terminaron su almuerzo.

Sonic y Tails: Gracias por el almuerzo, Amy.

Amy: Por nada.

Sonic y Tails se quedan acompañando a Amy hasta que ella termina de lavar.

Sonic: Iré ahora a lavarme las manos y la boca. ¿Tú irás a lavarte, Tails?.

Tails: No, primero quiero comer algunas de mis galletas.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Sonic se va.

Amy: ¿Quieres comer galletas, Tails?.

Tails: Sí.

Amy se sube a una silla y abre la despensa, pero cuando va a tomar el galletero de Tails, siente que una mano le toca la pierna derecha y ella lo mira con rabia.

Amy: ¡Tails, ¿cómo te atreves?!.

Tails: ¿A qué te refieres?.

Amy: ¡No te hagas el inocente, me tocaste la pierna derecha!. ¡Sabes que sólo Sonic puede tocarme las piernas!.

Sonic entra de nuevo a la cocina.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa, Amy?.

Tails: YO NO HICE NADA.

Amy: ¡Sentí que una mano tocó mi pierna derecha y Tails me dice que no fue él!. ¡Eso es lo que pasa!.

Tails: Pe-pero Amy, yo no te toqué.

Amy: ¡¿Y quién más podría ser?!. ¡En esta casa sólo vivimos los tres, pero Sonic no estaba aquí y sólo tú seguías conmigo!.

Tails: Bueno, no voy a exigirte que me creas, pero de verdad quisiera que me creas.

Sonic se rasca la nuca sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido. Ahora, Tails solamente le extiende la mano derecha a Amy.

Tails: Ahora, ¿podrías darme mis galletas por favor?.

Amy sigue mirándolo por un trío de segundos más y le da su frasco de galletas, Tails se lo recibe y se va a la sala de estar a sentarse en el sillón a mirar la televisión. Amy se baja de la silla, la deja en su lugar y sale con Sonic de la cocina.

Amy: Trata de no dejar migajas en el sillón.

Tails: De acuerdo.

Sonic y Amy se van a sus respectivos baños a lavarse las manos y la boca, pero a la mitad del pasillo, sienten una sensación rara proveniente de la habitación con relleno de corcho. Ambos se susurran.

Sonic: ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?.

Amy: Se siente como si algo hubiera pasado en esa habitación, pero eso es ilógico.

Sonic: ¿Tú también tienes esa sensación?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Bueno, sea lo que sea, no debe ser algo por lo que nos debamos preocupar.

Amy: Sí, tienes razón.

Retoman su andar, entran a sus baños, se lavan las manos y la boca, se secan y se van a su habitación a reposar. Amy se quita las botas y se acuesta de espaldas y Sonic acuesta su cabeza en las piernas de ella y se duerme con la cara hacia debajo de la falda de ella. Tails se come un total de seis galletas y decide dejar el resto para después, así que apaga la televisión y se va a la cocina a guardar el frasco en la despensa, pero cuando entra, ve que la puerta de la despensa está abierta. Por un momento habla para sí mismo en su mente.

Tails: Por estar enojada porque pensó inexplicablemente que le toqué su pierna, debió habérsele olvidado cerrar la despensa antes de ir a lavarse.

Tails pone la silla en donde Amy también la puso, se sube a ella y mete su frasco de galletas a la despensa y la cierra, se baja y pone la silla en su lugar y se va a su baño. Allí se lava las manos y la boca y se va a reposar. Media hora después, Amy despierta y siente el arrepentimiento de haberse enojado así con Tails y de no haberle creído, aún cuando él le dijo que no la tocó. Se vuelve más consciente de su entorno y siente un peso en sus piernas. Se sienta y ve a Sonic dormido con la cabeza en sus piernas y con la cara hacia debajo de su falda. Ella le pone la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo y lo mece con suavidad. Él abre los ojos y la mira.

Sonic: ¿Qué pasa ahora, Amy?.

Amy: Voy a pedirle perdón a Tails.

Sonic: Ah, de acuerdo.

Sonic se sienta en la cama, Amy se pone las botas, sale al pasillo y mira la sala de estar, pero no ve a Tails. Se asoma a mirar el sillón, por si Tails está ahí, pero no está, así que piensa que debe estar en su habitación. Antes mira nuevamente el sillón y ve que Tails no dejó ninguna migaja derramada. Se va para allá y cuando entra, lo ve durmiendo de lado. Ella se sienta en la cama y se echa sobre él sin hacer presión y le habla con voz suave.

Amy: Perdóname por favor.

De pronto, Amy siente una mano acariciando su pierna derecha. Ella mira hacia atrás y ve a Sonic parado junto a la cama acariciándole su pierna. Él le sonríe como diciéndole "Estoy seguro de que te perdona". De pronto, Tails despierta y siente como si tuviera una carga muy ligera encima del cuerpo. Gira la mirada hacia arriba y ve la cara de Amy.

Tails: Amy.

Amy lo mira de nuevo.

Amy: Tails, siento haberme enojado y no haberte creído. Yo no suelo ser así. Ojalá me perdonaras. Si me dijeras que no me perdonas, lo voy a entender. ¿Me perdonarías por favor?.

Él le sonríe.

Tails: Sí.

Amy pone una mirada triste al mismo tiempo que le sonríe.

Amy: Gracias. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar y que si alguna vez vuelve a suceder algo así o diferente, primero voy a cerciorarme antes de culpar a alguien.

Tails: Gracias. Quítate de encima.

Sonic le suelta la pierna y los tres se sientan. Tails la abraza y ella también por unos cortos segundos. Mientras están abrazados, ella le besa la cabeza por un trío de veces y le acaricia la nuca.

Sonic: Parecen madre e hijo.

Amy y Tails: ¿Ah, sí?.

Sonic: Así me parece a mí.

Unos minutos después, los tres se encuentran mirando un canal de carreras de autos en televisión.

Tails: ¿Amy?.

Amy: ¿Qué?.

Tails: ¿Dejaste la despensa abierta cuando fueron a lavarse?.

Esa pregunta desconcierta a la pareja.

Amy: ¿Por qué preguntas?.

Tails: Pues cuando fui a guardar mis galletas, vi que la puerta que abriste en la despensa seguía abierta, y pensé que por enojarte conmigo, olvidaste cerrarla.

Eso deja con una confusión mortal a los dos.

Amy: Yo no dejé la puerta abierta. La cerré antes de ir al baño.

Ahora, Tails es el confundido.

Tails: ¿Cómo?.

Amy: Así como lo oyes. Yo no dejé la despensa abierta. La cerré antes de salir de la cocina.

Tails se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Sonic: Voy a ir a buscar un vaso de jugo. ¿Quieren que les traiga algo a ustedes?.

Amy y Tails: No, gracias.

Sonic se para y camina hacia la cocina y Amy y Tails lo miran todo el tiempo. Cuando va a entrar, se queda quieto en la entrada sin dejar de mirar adentro.

Amy: ¿Pasa algo, Sonic?.

Sonic los mira sin decir nada.

Tails: ¿Ocurre algo?.

Sonic vuelve a mirar para dentro sin decir nada, lo que les produce curiosidad a los dos amigos. Amy se para del sillón y va hacia Sonic y Tails la sigue. Ella se para a su derecha y cuando dirige la mirada hacia la cocina, también queda inmóvil y muda. Tails queda extrañado sobre porqué ella quedó como Sonic y se para a la izquierda de él y queda como ellos cuando mira lo que dejó a ambos así. El refrigerador está abierto y la comida congelada y algunas verduras y un trío de manzanas y mandarinas y la leche están desparramadas en el suelo. Quedaron tan impactados por lo que vieron, que les tomó un minuto volver a reaccionar.

Sonic: Algo inexplicable está ocurriendo.

Amy: Por ahora, sólo levantemos y limpiemos.

Los tres recogen todo lo derramado y lo botan en la basura, Amy toma un trapero, le echa agua a un balde, moja el trapero y limpia toda la leche y cierra el refrigerador al terminar. Finalmente, Sonic bebe el jugo que quería y los tres se devuelven al sillón.

Sonic: Que extraño.

Amy: No puedo sacar ninguna teoría para eso.

Tails: No tengo palabras para decir lo extrañado y desconcertado que quedé.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron diez minutos.

Amy: Voy a bañarme.

Sonic y Tails: Bueno.

Amy va a la cocina por los fósforos, luego se va a su baño, enciende la luz, cierra la puerta y le pone el seguro, enciende el calentador y se quita el cintillo, el vestido y las botas y se mete a la ducha y cierra la cortina. Medio minuto después, mientras se lava el cabello, la perilla de la puerta empieza a sonar, como si alguien intentara abrirla para entrar. Ella escucha el sonido y piensa que ellos intentan entrar.

Amy: ¡Sonic, Tails, si son ustedes, les dije que iba a bañarme, así que váyanse!.

La perilla sigue sonando.

Amy: ¡Les repito que me estoy bañando!. ¡Les dije que iba a bañarme, ¿por qué quieren entrar?!. ¡Váyanse de una vez!.

La perilla deja de sonar, pero no se oye ningún paso alejarse de la puerta, lo que deja un poco extrañada a Amy, porque si Sonic o Tails intentaran abrir la puerta y se fueran, se habrían escuchado sus pasos alejándose, pero luego de que la perilla dejara de sonar, ella no escuchó nada más. Medio minuto después, Amy continuó bañándose. Tres minutos después, cerró la llave, se secó y se vistió. Apagó el calentador y salió dejando la puerta entreabierta para que el baño se aireara y se pasara el vapor. Ella fue directamente a la sala de estar.

Amy: Oigan, ¿alguno de los dos intentó entrar a mi baño mientras me bañaba?.

Sonic y Tails quedan verdaderamente confundidos.

Sonic: No, Amy, nosotros estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo y jamás invadiríamos tu privacidad cuando te estás bañando. ¿Te ocurrió algo en el baño que te dio esa idea?.

Amy: Sí, me estaba lavando el cabello y escuché la perilla como si alguien intentara entrar, y pensé que eran ustedes, así que comencé a gritar que se fueran porque estaba bañándome, pero la perilla siguió sonando, así que seguí gritando que se fueran y la perilla dejó de sonar, pero hubo algo más extraño. Cuando dejó de sonar, no oí ningún paso, como si no hubiese habido nadie detrás de la puerta.

La confusión de Sonic y Tails se incrementa.

Sonic: No sé qué decir sobre eso, excepto que yo no fui para allá. Nunca se me habría ocurrido entrar a tu baño bajo ninguna circunstancia. Como tengo mi propio baño, nunca entraría al tuyo.

Tails: Lo mismo digo yo.

Ahora, Amy es la confundida. Cinco minutos más tarde, el trío salió al mercado a reabastecerse de los alimentos que encontraron desparramados. Después volvieron a la casa y guardaron todo.

Sonic: Voy a sentarme en la escalera del porche por unos minutos a tomar aire, así que voy a llevar nuestro reloj, Amy.

Amy: De acuerdo, amor, ¿pero para qué?.

Sonic: Para saber cuánto tiempo pasa.

Amy: Ah, bueno. Yo voy contigo.

Sonic: De acuerdo. ¿Tú irás a hacer algo diferente por ahí, Tails?.

Tails: Voy a bañarme.

Sonic: ¿Ahora?.

Tails: No, primero quiero comer algunas de mis galletas y voy a mirar televisión.

Sonic: De acuerdo.

Sonic se va.

Amy: ¿Quieres comer galletas, Tails?.

Tails: Sí.

Amy se sube a una silla y abre la despensa, pero cuando va a tomar el galletero de Tails, siente que una mano le toca la pierna derecha y ella lo mira, pero sin rabia.

Amy: Te creeré lo primero que me contestes. ¿Me tocaste la pierna derecha?.

Tails: No.

Amy no sabe cómo entender que volviera a suceder sin que Tails la tocara.

Tails: ¿Y volviste a sentir que era una mano?.

Amy: Sí.

Tails: Ay, que extraño, no puedo explicarme porqué pasa eso. Ya van dos veces.

Amy: Sí, ya son dos veces en un día que siento que una mano me toca la pierna derecha y sin que sean Sonic o tú.

Ahora, Tails solamente le extiende la mano derecha a Amy.

Tails: Ahora, ¿podrías darme mis galletas por favor?.

Amy le da su frasco de galletas, Tails se lo recibe y se va a la sala de estar a sentarse en el sillón a mirar la televisión. Amy cierra la despensa, se baja de la silla, la deja en su lugar y sale de la cocina.

Amy: Ahora te lo pido con cariño y suavidad. Trata de no dejar migajas en el sillón, por favor.

Tails: De acuerdo.

Sonic sale de su habitación con el reloj y sale con Amy al porche y se sientan en la escalera.

Amy: Oye, ahora que iba a darle sus galletas a Tails, volví a sentir una mano en mi misma pierna.

Sonic se impacta.

Sonic: ¿De nuevo?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: ¿Y tuviste alguna reacción de nuevo?.

Amy: No, esta vez no reaccioné de ninguna forma.

Amy le cuenta lo sucedido en ese momento. Sonic se rasca la nuca sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido.

Sonic: Al menos, esta vez no te enojaste con Tails sin antes cerciorarte.

Amy: Sí, eso me da más tranquilidad.

Los dos dejan de hablar por un rato y se toman de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. En tanto, Tails apaga la televisión, va a la cocina, guarda sus galletas en la despensa, la deja cerrada y se va con los fósforos al baño. Luego de bañarse, sale dejando la puerta entreabierta para que el vapor se disipe. Ahora, sale de la casa y se sienta junto a los novios.

Tails: Hola.

Sonic y Amy: Hola.

Amy: Sonic, ahora recuerdo que cuando fui a pedirle perdón a Tails y te vi acariciando mi pierna, me pareció que la expresión en tu cara decía "Estoy seguro de que te perdona".

Sonic: Sí, eso era lo que te decía con mi cara. Estaba seguro de que Tails te perdonaría.

Amy: Tails, ¿no me guardas resentimiento porque te acusé de tocarme la pierna sin haberte preguntado si en verdad fuiste tú?.

Tails: No, Amy, no tengo ningún resentimiento.

Amy: Gracias.

Tails: De nada.

Amy: De todos modos, preferiría no haberte acusado nunca que haberte acusado para después arrepentirme. Habría sido mejor.

Tails le pone su mano izquierda en el brazo y le hace una suave caricia.

Tails: No te sientas tan mal, Amy.

Ambos se abrazan.

Sonic: De nuevo me parecen una madre con su hijo.

Los tres pasaron el resto del día juntos en completa armonía pacífica. Cuando llegó la noche, cenaron juntos, después Tails lavó los platos y los utensilios, luego se lavaron las manos y la boca y se fueron a dormir. 45 minutos después de estar profundamente dormido, Tails es despertado por pasos lentos que escucha en el pasillo. Él se habla mentalmente a sí mismo.

Tails: ¿Ellos están en el pasillo?.

Tails mira su reloj y ve que son las 22:30 de la noche.

Tails: ¿Cómo pueden estar despiertos ahora?. Yo los vi cuando se fueron a dormir al mismo tiempo que yo.

Ahora, Tails escucha los pasos pasando delante de su puerta. Eso ya fue suficiente para sacarlo de la cama. Él camina en silencio hacia su puerta y la abre lentamente, pero cuando mira al pasillo, no ve a nadie y sólo hay silencio. Eso sí que lo desconcertó completamente. No se puede explicar cómo pudo escuchar esos pasos sin haber nadie en el pasillo. Cerró su puerta, volvió a su cama y se volvió a dormir. Treinta minutos después, vuelve a escuchar los mismos pasos. Salió de su cama más rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero nuevamente no había nadie y todo era silencio absoluto. Esto comenzó a ponerse algo espantoso para él. ¿Cómo era posible que escuchara pasos que se silenciaban al abrir la puerta y sin que hubiese nadie en el pasillo y a una hora en que Sonic y Amy estaban durmiendo?. Cerró lentamente su puerta y caminó muy lenta y silenciosamente a su cama, pensando que volvería a escuchar esos pasos otra vez, pero no escuchó nada. Se volvió a acostar y se durmió. Un trío de horas después, comenzó a escuchar algo mucho más extraño. Está oyendo suspiros femeninos fuertes como si alguien estuviese teniendo intimidad. Ya no sabía qué pensar o qué creer. Eso sí que estaba totalmente fuera de su entendimiento. Esos suspiros tampoco podían ser de Amy por dos razones: Sonic y ella están durmiendo y esos suspiros son tan fuertes que es evidente que son de una mujer adulta. Una niña de la edad de Amy no da suspiros así de fuertes. Esos suspiros se escucharon por diez minutos y luego cesaron, pero esta vez, Tails no se levantó y pasó todo el resto de la noche sin poder dormir. Cuando vio el primer rayo de sol entrar por su ventana, finalmente se sintió tranquilo y se durmió. A las 9:15, Sonic y Amy despiertan.

Sonic: Buenos días, hermosa.

Amy: Buenos días, amor.

Se dan su beso de los buenos días, se levantan, ordenan su cama y salen para afuera.

Amy: ¿Vas a desayunar ahora o todavía no?.

Sonic: Todavía no, ¿y tú?.

Amy: No.

Sonic: Entonces, ¿qué hacemos por mientras?.

Amy: No sé qué harás tú, pero yo veré la televisión.

Sonic: Bueno, yo usaré la computadora, y si sientes hambre, llámame si quieres y te daré tu desayuno.

Amy: Bueno, gracias.

Se dieron un trío de besos en la boca y ella fue a mirar televisión y él fue a su computadora. Veinte minutos después, Amy siente hambre, así que va con Sonic. Golpea la puerta educadamente, Sonic deja la computadora y abre la puerta.

Sonic: ¿Tienes hambre?.

Amy: Sí.

Sonic: Espera un segundo, voy a apagarla.

Amy: Está bien.

Sonic apaga la computadora y se va con Amy. Le hizo su desayuno, ella comió y terminó luego de siete minutos.

Amy: Como fui yo la que desayunó, quiero ser yo la que limpie.

Sonic: De acuerdo, mi vida.

Sonic acompaña a Amy, ella lavó y fue a lavarse las manos y la boca mientras Sonic volvió a la computadora. Luego de lavarse, se fue a mirar televisión de nuevo. Veinticinco minutos después, Sonic sintió hambre, así que fue a hacerse su desayuno y Amy fue a acompañarlo. Después que Sonic terminó su desayuno y se lavó las manos y la boca, pasaron las horas hasta las once. Cuando Sonic mira la hora en la computadora, se sorprendió de que Tails no saliera de su habitación en toda la mañana. Apagó la computadora y fue con Amy.

Sonic: Amy, Tails no ha salido de su habitación en toda la mañana.

Amy se da cuenta de que así es.

Amy: Es cierto, tampoco fue a desayunar.

Oyen una puerta abrirse y ven a Tails salir de su habitación.

Sonic: Hablando del rey de Roma.

Tails: ¿Por qué dices eso, Sonic?.

Sonic: Porque justamente ahora estábamos hablando de ti.

Tails: ¿Y qué hablaban?.

Sonic: Sobre que no habías salido de tu habitación en toda la mañana y que tampoco fuiste a desayunar.

Tails: ¿Qué hora es?.

Sonic: Son las once.

La expresión de Tails se vuelve de un asombro bastante grande.

Tails: ¡¿Las once?!.

Sonic le asiente con la cabeza y Tails se relaja.

Amy: ¿Por qué despertaste justo ahora?.

Tails les cuenta todo lo de anoche y Sonic y Amy quedan impactados.

Sonic: No puedo entender cómo pudo suceder eso. Yo no escuché nada.

Amy: Yo tampoco.

Tails: Espero que igualmente puedan creerme.

Sonic y Amy: Aunque nosotros no oímos nada, igualmente te creemos.

Tails: Muchas gracias.

Sonic y Amy: De nada.

Sonic: Hay algo que debemos decirte.

Sonic lleva a ambos al sillón y una vez que los tres están sentados, él le cuenta a Tails lo de la sensación proveniente de la habitación del fondo.

Tails: Yo también les creo.

Sonic y Amy: Gracias.

Tails: Por nada.

Ese mismo día, cuando el sol se está poniendo, Tails estaba jugando algunos juegos en la computadora mientras Sonic y Amy salieron a comprar unas películas. Mientras Tails está jugando un último juego, comienza a llover con mucha intensidad. Unos minutos después, termina de jugar y al momento de apagar la computadora, escucha una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe en el pasillo.

Tails: SONIC, AMY, ¿SON USTEDES?.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Tails: ¿Hola?.

Escuchó otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Salió al pasillo, pero no escuchó nada más y tampoco vio a nadie. Comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso. Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina a beber jugo. Bebió, lavó el vaso, lo secó y fue a buscar su celular y su impermeable, aunque por ahora no sabía si tendría alguna necesidad para usarlo. Los tomó y miró la hora en el reloj del velador y vio que eran las 18:45. Se fue al sillón, marcó el número de Sonic y lo llamó inmediatamente. Sonic sintió su celular sonando, miró el número y era Tails, así que contestó.

Sonic: ¿Tails?.

Tails finge estar calmado.

Tails: Sonic, ¿todavía están comprando?.

Sonic: No, estamos afuera de la tienda disquera. Ya íbamos a entrar cuando llamaste.

Tails: ¿Y en cuánto tiempo llegarían?.

Sonic: Si no sufrimos ninguna demora en tomar un taxi y si contamos el tiempo que le llevaría al taxi llegar hasta el camino a la casa y los quince minutos que nos llevará caminar, calculo que llegaremos en 35 minutos.

Tails: Ah, está bien.

Sonic: ¿Está todo bien ahí?.

Tails: Voy a serte honesto, no. Estaba en la computadora y al momento en que la desenchufé, oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe en el pasillo y pensé que eran ustedes, así que pregunté si eran ustedes, pero no recibí respuesta. Pregunté el "Hola" que cualquiera pregunta en una situación así y oí otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse, así que salí al pasillo y no vi a nadie ni oí nada más, y ahora me siento un poco nervioso.

Al oírlo decir "un poco nervioso", Sonic notó con absoluta claridad el nerviosismo en la voz de su pobre amigo.

Sonic: ¿Y ahora sientes algo por ahí?.

Tails oye unos pasos en el pasillo y el terror lo invade. Ahora se siente tan aterrado, que habla casi como si estuviera susurrando.

Tails: Estoy acostado en el sillón, y ahora oigo unos pasos en el pasillo.

Sonic comienza a sentirse preocupado por Tails, y Amy escuchó la conversación y se siente como Sonic. Ahora, Tails escucha los pasos acercándose y el corazón se le acelera. Sin saber por qué, se siente extrañamente impulsado a mirar hacia atrás, así que se incorpora lentamente girando la cabeza y al momento de asomarse, ve a dos hombres y una mujer transparentes saliendo del pasillo. Sus ojos se abren tan grandes como el sol y se le corta la respiración. El silencio repentino hace que Sonic y Amy se preocupen más.

Sonic: ¿Tails?.

Las personas transparentes giran la cabeza hacia Tails y él siente como si se le fuese a salir el corazón.

Sonic: Tails, ¿ocurre algo?.

Completamente muerto de miedo, Tails observa a esas personas caminar con algo de velocidad hacia él. El terror fue tan incontenible que no aguantó más y soltó un grito horrible, dejó caer el celular al suelo, agarró su impermeable con fuerza y se fue de la casa corriendo sin cerrar la puerta y sin antes ponerse el impermeable. 

Sonic: ¿Tails?, ¡¿Tails?!, ¡Tails!. Ay, Dios santo. Vamos para allá, Amy.

Sonic cortó la llamada y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el camino. Tails atravesaba todo el camino corriendo despavoridamente a toda velocidad sintiéndose totalmente arrepentido de no haber acompañado a sus amigos y a la vez, estaba arrepentido de haber elegido vivir en esa casa. En cinco minutos llegó a la calle. De nuevo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, pero por terror más que por correr rápido. Ahora que estaba quieto, pudo ponerse el impermeable. Quince minutos más tarde, gracias a las luces de la calle, pudo divisar a sus amigos corriendo hacia él.

Tails: ¡SONIC, AMY!.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia ellos como si estuviera participando en las carreras olímpicas. Corrió con tanta velocidad que chocó con Sonic y por poco lo tiró al suelo, pero Sonic pudo mantenerse en pie. El pobre Tails lo abrazó con fuerza y al ver lo asustado que estaba, Sonic ni siquiera intentó zafarse ni hacer que lo abrazara con más suavidad, sino que lo dejó abrazarlo con la fuerza que quisiera y por todo el rato que quisiera. Inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo, Amy lo abrazó también y juntos intentaron calmarlo lo que más pudieron. Luego de unos segundos, Tails levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de Sonic. Él y Amy pudieron ver y oír con total claridad el terror en la cara y la voz de su pobre amiguito.

Tails: Ya no quiero seguir viviendo en esa casa. Hay fantasmas ahí.

Esta situación ya se volvió insoportable para los novios, quienes tomaron una decisión en un microsegundo.

Sonic y Amy: Nos mudaremos apenas encontremos información de alguna casa sin fantasmas.

Sonic: Voy a buscar información de otras casas, pero antes de elegir una, voy a ver si tienen alguna historia que no conozcamos.

Tails: Si vas a volver a esa casa, yo no quiero ir.

Sonic: No pensaba decirte que fueras y tampoco pensaba volver allá.

Tails: Ah, gracias.

Amy: ¿Cuándo vas a buscar la información?.

Sonic: Mañana.

Tails: ¿Y dónde nos vamos a quedar?.

Sonic: Pasaremos esta noche en un hotel.

Tails: Ay, Sonic, los hoteles sólo tienen una cama por habitación.

Sonic: No pensaba ni iba a decir que dormirías solo en otra habitación. Tú vas a dormir con nosotros.

Tails: Ay, muchas gracias.

Sonic: De nada. Si esta lluvia continúa por más de un día, esperaremos hasta que termine y entonces buscaré la información y nos mudaremos. Y si alguna otra vez volvemos a mudarnos, sea cuando sea, siempre buscaré si tienen alguna historia, y si esas historias no cuentan nada malo o aterrador, entonces elegiremos alguna de ellas. De ahora en adelante, nunca más elegiremos una casa sin antes cerciorarnos sobre la historia que pueda tener.

Tails: Quisiera que así lo hubiésemos hecho antes de comprarla.

Sonic y Amy: Lo mismo digo.

Amy: ¿Nos puedes decir lo que te pasó?.

Tails les cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

Amy: Nuestra casa está embrujada. Nunca debimos elegirla sin antes investigar. Debimos haber buscado información sobre esa casa, porque en esa información pudimos haber encontrado la respuesta sobre porqué hay fantasmas ahí.

Sonic: Ahora, vamos a buscar un hotel antes de que sea más tarde.

Antes de dar el primer paso para ir a buscar un hotel, una mujer con una niña los observaron con extrañeza por lo que pasaba y se les acercan.

*****: Disculpen, jovencitos, ¿ocurre algo?.

Sonic: Consolamos a nuestro amiguito después que él huyó de nuestra casa.

*****: ¿Dijiste "huyó"?.

Sonic: Sí.

*****: ¿Ocurrió algo ahí?.

Sonic: Sí, pero fue algo que no creo que pueda creerme si se lo digo.

*****: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no te creeré?.

Sonic: Para que me crea, necesitaría evidencias en las que muy difícilmente creería si es escéptica, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo, los escépticos siempre se niegan a creer en las evidencias mintiendo con que son invenciones aunque no lo sean.

*****: Jovencito, ni siquiera sabes si soy escéptica o no respecto a lo que le pasó a tu amiguito.

Sonic se da cuenta de que esa mujer tiene razón.

Sonic: Perdóneme, es que estoy seguro de eso porque es lo que ocurre con más cotidianidad.

La mujer le sonríe y mira a Tails.

*****: Ven aquí, pequeño.

Tails se le acerca, la mujer lo levanta y lo abraza y le acaricia la nuca de una forma verdaderamente maternal, como si él fuera su hijo. Con ese abrazo y esa caricia, Tails siente una sensación de alivio y seguridad verdaderamente grandes que nunca sintió en su vida. En cuatro segundos cierra los ojos con tranquilidad al sentir que pierde todo el terror que sintió.

*****: ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeñito?.

Tails: Mucho mejor. Ya no tengo miedo. Muchas gracias.

*****: Por nada.

La mujer lo baja con cuidado.

*****: Para que se sientan más seguros de que es buena idea contarme lo que pasó, les digo que mi hija y yo somos muy fanáticas de todos los temas que tengan que ver con lo paranormal, como fantasmas, marcianos, etcétera.

Con eso, los tres se dan cuenta de que pueden contarle a esta mujer su experiencia sin preocupación.

*****: ¿Por qué no vienen a nuestra casa y nos lo cuentan?.

Los tres le sonrieron.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Muchas gracias.

*****: Sígannos.

Los tres siguieron a la mujer y su hija hasta una casa. La mujer sacó un llavero con dos llaves y les abrió la puerta.

*****: Entren.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Gracias.

Ellos entraron y la mujer entró con su hija y cerró la puerta. Una vez dentro, las dos los guiaron a una sala de estar donde había un sillón grande y otro para una persona a la izquierda.

*****: Siéntense juntos ahí.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Gracias.

Los tres amigos se sentaron juntos en el sillón y la mujer y su hija se sentaron juntas en el otro.

Sonic: Antes de contarles lo que nos pasó, quiero pedirles que nos digan sus nombres por favor.

****: Mi nombre es "Cream".

*****: Y mi nombre es "Vainilla".

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Un placer.

Sonic: Mi nombre es "Sonic".

Amy: Mi nombre es "Amy".

Tails: Y mi nombre es "Tails".

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, ¿usted dijo "mi hija y yo" porque Cream es su hija?.

Vainilla: Sí, por eso somos tan parecidas.

Sonic: ¿Qué edades tienen las dos?.

Vainilla: Yo tengo 32 años y mi hija tiene seis años.

Amy: Cream, ¿tienes algún hermano o alguna hermana?.

Cream: No, soy hija única.

Amy: ¿Tu papá no está con ustedes?.

Cream: No, mi papá murió cuando yo tenía seis meses.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Ay, lo siento mucho.

Vainilla y Cream: No importa, no tienen que preocuparse.

Tails: ¿Alguna vez tuvieron algún amigo?.

Cream: No.

Vainilla: ¿Los tres viven juntos?.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Sí.

Vainilla: ¿Qué edades tienen?.

Sonic: Yo tengo quince años.

Amy: Yo tengo doce años.

Tails: Y yo tengo ocho años.

Amy: Sonic y yo somos novios desde hace cuatro años y Tails vive con nosotros desde hace tres años.

Sonic: Señorita Vainilla, Cream, ahora les contaré lo que nos pasó.

Vainilla y Cream: Muy bien.

Sonic les cuenta toda la historia, desde que decidieron mudarse hasta que ellas los encontraron.

Sonic: Y ésa es la historia de por qué Tails huyó tan aterrado de nuestra casa.

Vainilla: Lamento que tuvieran que pasar por esa experiencia.

Cream: Yo también lo lamento. Lo lamento principalmente por ti, Tails. Siento mucho que vivieras ese nivel tan elevado de terror siendo tan pequeño.

Cream se baja y camina hacia Tails.

Cream: ¿Puedes bajar por favor?.

Tails baja del sillón y Cream lo abraza.

Vainilla: Ojalá hubiesen investigado sobre esa casa antes de comprarla. Esa casa no es apta para vivir.

Tails le corresponde el abrazo a Cream.

Cream: Nosotras somos la fuente informativa que ustedes necesitan. Hay algo que deben saber sobre esa casa, es una información que los habría salvado de querer comprarla.

Tails y Cream se separan y se vuelven a sentar donde estaban.

Vainilla: Hija, yo se los voy a contar.

Cream: De acuerdo, mamá.

Vainilla: Solamente la gente que cree en fantasmas creería desde un principio lo que le digan sobre esa casa. Por otro lado, los escépticos creerían que son mentiras y sólo creerían en la verdad cuando al comprarla, hayan tenido la experiencia que ustedes tuvieron, porque como tú dijiste, Sonic, los escépticos siempre se niegan a creer en las evidencias mintiendo con que son invenciones aunque no lo sean.

Vainilla comienza a contarles la historia de esa casa.

Vainilla: Resulta que esa casa no siempre ha sido una casa, porque solamente lo ha sido desde hace diez años, y eso es debido a que mucho tiempo antes de ser una casa, fue un hospital mental. En 1915, fue construido un hospital mental que fue bautizado como "Hospital Mental Brickway". Allí se atendían pacientes esquizofrénicos y con otros trastornos mentales. Como ustedes vieron, las ventanas de esa casa tienen rejillas verdaderamente delgadas, y eso era para que los pacientes no pudieran escapar. Para los pacientes de ese hospital era un completo calvario tener que ir ahí, porque desde su primer año de funcionamiento hasta su último año, hubo innumerables casos de abusos tortuosos a muchos de los pacientes. Todos los años hubo abusos que casi la mitad del tiempo eran mortales, porque hubo innumerables pacientes que eran abusados hasta morir. Ese hospital estuvo en funcionamiento hasta Julio de 1992. Cuando se cerró, fue reconstruido para ser convertido en casa, y lo rebautizaron como "Residencia Miksway", pero nadie la compró. Nosotras fuimos las primeras en comprarla. Mi hija y yo nacimos en Nueva York y llegamos a esta ciudad en Noviembre del 2000, así que no sabíamos nada sobre ese hospital. Cuando nosotras llegamos a la ciudad, cometimos el mismo error que ustedes, compramos esa casa sin antes investigar sobre su historia. Sólo estuvimos ahí por cinco días, porque también vimos a esos tres fantasmas salir del pasillo, los mismos que tú viste, Tails. Cuando los vimos, nos fuimos a un hotel y mientras estábamos ahí, buscamos información sobre esa casa en Internet y descubrimos lo que les conté. Luego buscamos más información sobre otras casas que estuvieran vendiéndose, y encontramos información sobre ésta. La información decía que fue construida a finales de 1998 y que jamás fue comprada por nadie, así que nosotras la compramos de inmediato. Desde ése entonces vivimos aquí. Una vez que nos fuimos de esa casa, nadie volvió a comprarla. Ustedes son ahora los últimos que han vivido allá.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Gracias por toda la información.

Sonic: Quisiera haber sabido lo que ustedes saben. Es cierto que saberlo nos habría salvado de comprarla.

Tails: Señorita Vainilla, ¿sabe por qué la habitación del fondo de ese pasillo es más espaciosa que el resto de las habitaciones y por qué el suelo y las paredes son de relleno de corcho?.

Vainilla: Sí, es porque en esa habitación se encerraba a los pacientes cuando tenían los ataques, y para más seguridad, los amarraban con camisas de fuerza.

Tails: Gracias por decírmelo. Y ahora comienzo a tener una idea de que esa casa tiene todas esas habitaciones porque eran las habitaciones de los pacientes, ¿o no?.

Vainilla: Sí.

Amy: Señorita Vainilla, ¿dijo que esa habitación con relleno de corcho es donde se encerraba a los pacientes cuando les daban los ataques?.

Vainilla: Sí, ¿por qué?.

Amy: Cuando vimos esa habitación por primera vez y no sabíamos por qué tiene ese relleno, yo puse la teoría de que el suelo y las paredes tienen corcho porque era un salón de juegos para niños, y Sonic y Tails creyeron que era lo más lógico, así que aprobaron mi teoría.

Tails: Como pensé que ésa era la causa, les dije que a mi parecer, era la verdadera causa y que debió ser para que los niños no se lastimaran cuando jugaban.

Cream: Me parece una coincidencia. Nosotras creímos lo mismo cuando vimos esa habitación.

Tails: Ciertamente es una coincidencia.

Amy: ¿Usted sabe de algún hotel en el que podamos quedarnos mientras buscamos información sobre otras casas?.

Vainilla: Sí, hay uno a once calles de aquí, está en la calle Washington 31 con Lincoln 143, se llama "Roca de Agua". ¿Por qué?.

Amy: Cuando Tails nos dijo lo que le pasó, Sonic y yo decidimos que nos mudaríamos de casa apenas encontremos información de alguna sin fantasmas, así que ahora nos vamos a ese hotel mientras no tengamos otra casa donde vivir.

Los tres les agradecen por la estadía y se paran del sillón para salir de la casa, pero Vainilla vuelve a hablarles antes de que se vayan.

Vainilla: Esperen un momento.

Los tres se detienen y las miran de nuevo.

Vainilla: ¿Por qué no se quedan a vivir con nosotras?.

Eso les sacó un gran asombro a los tres. Nunca pensaron que hubiese alguien tan bondadoso como la señorita Vainilla, alguien que al entender perfectamente su experiencia en la casa embrujada, les tuvo una gran misericordia y les invita a vivir con ellas aún teniendo sólo unos minutos de haberlos conocido. Ellos salen de su asombro y le sonríen.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Claro que sí y muchas gracias.

Vainilla: De nada.

Sonic: ¿No debería tener también la opinión de su hija?.

Cream: No es necesario, Sonic, estoy de acuerdo con mi mamá sobre que se queden a vivir aquí. Nuestra casa no está embrujada y nunca ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

Sonic: Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?.

Vainilla: En cualquiera de las dos habitaciones del segundo piso. Nuestra casa tiene cuatro habitaciones. Una del primer piso es mía y la otra es de mi hija, las del segundo piso nunca fueron ocupadas por nadie.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Muchas gracias.

Vainilla: Pero antes de que suban a elegirlas, les digo que las dos tienen una cama para una persona, pero eso no es un problema, porque a los dos, Sonic y Amy, les doy mi cama para que puedan seguir acostándose juntos.

Sonic y Amy: ¿Su cama es para dos personas?.

Vainilla: Sí, es la cama que usé con mi esposo.

Sonic y Amy: Muchas gracias.

Vainilla: Por nada.

Tails: Señorita, ¿por ser madre es que pudo calmarme perfectamente como si yo también fuera su hijo?.

Vainilla: Sí.

Tails: Gracias de nuevo.

Vainilla: De nada, tesoro. Hija, ¿podrías levitar la cama de esa habitación a la mía y luego levitar mi cama hasta la habitación para Sonic y Amy?.

Cream: Sí.

Tails: ¿Qué quiere decir con "levitar"?.

Cream: Ojalá me creyeran y supieran de qué hablo. Resulta que yo tengo un poder que pocas personas en el mundo tienen. Se llama "Telekinesis", y es un poder con el que se puede mover o hacer flotar cosas y personas con la mente. Para hacerlo, se puede mirar y no mirar, aunque a veces es más conveniente mirar. Me cuesta creer que me crean y puedan entender de qué hablo.

Sonic, Amy y Tails: Sí, lo entendemos perfectamente, Cream. Los tres conocemos perfectamente lo que es la telekinesis.

Vainilla y Cream: Ah, que bien.

Sonic: Cuando los tres seamos adultos, nunca seremos de los adultos que nunca les creen a los niños y que por no creerles, nunca los escuchan ni los toman en cuenta aunque a veces es lo que deberían hacer porque es lo que corresponde, porque siempre hemos odiado esa ignorancia y falta de atención de los adultos. Te digo, Cream, que si fuésemos adultos ahora y si se diera el caso de que hayan verdades que sólo tú supieras y que sean de importancia y quisieras contarlas, siempre te tomaríamos en cuenta, te escucharíamos y te creeríamos, porque los tres sabemos que a veces, los niños pueden saber más de lo que un adulto se pueda imaginar y que por lo tanto, deben y merecen ser escuchados y tomados en cuenta.

Vainilla y Cream se emocionaron de felicidad.

Vainilla: Aunque se lo digas a mi hija y no a mí, igualmente te lo agradezco mucho, Sonic.

Cream: Bájate del sillón, Sonic, por favor.

Sonic baja del sillón, Cream va hacia él y lo abraza como a un padre.

Cream: Muchas gracias, Sonic. Ahora te quiero mucho más que cuando te conocí.

Vainilla: También yo.

Sonic sonríe ante eso, se incorpora a la altura de Cream y le corresponde el abrazo como si ella fuera su hija. Cuando Cream va a dejar de abrazarlo, recuerda algo que le causa curiosidad y la hace mirarlo a los ojos.

Cream: Sonic, ahora que recuerdo, tú dijiste que sólo Tails huyó de la casa, pero no dijiste que tú y Amy también huyeron.

Sonic: Sí, así es.

Cream: ¿Por qué sólo él huyó?.

Sonic: Porque cuando vio a los fantasmas en el pasillo, estaba solo. Menos de media hora antes que comenzara a llover, Amy y yo salimos a comprar unas películas.

Cream: Aaaaaah, ahora entiendo. Y ya recuerdo que cuando nos acercamos a ustedes, ni tú ni Amy traían nada en las manos ni habían dejado nada en el suelo cuando se abrazaban con Tails. Era porque todavía no habían comprado esas películas cuando se devolvieron corriendo a buscarlo.

Sonic: Sí, exacto. Cuando Tails comenzó a oír los ruidos de los fantasmas y me llamó, Amy y yo estábamos afuera de la tienda disquera, porque todavía no entrábamos.

Amy: Señorita Vainilla, Cream, hay algo que deben saber sobre nosotros dos. Cada día, a cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde, Sonic y yo tenemos un momento de pasión amorosa de diez minutos en que nos expresamos nuestro amor, así que desde ahora y para siempre, si alguna vez quieren entrar a nuestra habitación, sea para lo que sea, y ya son las 13:55 o después de esa hora, deberán esperar hasta que nosotros salgamos a las 14:05. Pero algunas veces le pido a Sonic que continuemos por un minuto más y él siempre acepta, así que puede que algunas veces salgamos a las 14:06.

Vainilla y Cream: De acuerdo, Amy.

Amy: Gracias por comprender.

Vainilla y Cream: De nada.

Vainilla: Como son cosas privadas, no puedo ni debo preguntarles lo que hacen en sus momentos de pasión, porque invadiría su privacidad. Y aunque me dejaran preguntarles, igualmente preferiría no hacerlo.

Amy: No se preocupe. De todos modos, son demostraciones de amor sin intimidad sexual.

Vainilla: Ah, está bien.

Vainilla mira a Tails ahora.

Vainilla: Tails, tesorito, si estabas hablando por celular con Sonic en el momento en que viste a esos fantasmas, ¿por qué no tienes tu celular contigo ahora?.

Tails: Porque cuando los vi y ellos vinieron hacia mí, yo me aterré tanto, que corrí fuera de la casa sólo con mi impermeable, porque cuando me paré del sillón, se me cayó mi celular y no me paré a recogerlo, solamente corrí.

Vainilla le asiente con la cabeza. Más tarde, todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir. Llovió por tres días. Cuando la lluvia terminó, Sonic, Amy y Tails regresaron a la casa acompañados por Vainilla y Cream.

Vainilla: Hija, ¿te sientes con miedo?.

Cream: Aunque tenga algo de miedo por tener que entrar, si usar la telekinesis es la única forma de sacar todo de ahí, voy a entrar. Y me siento más valiente ahora que estamos todos juntos.

Tails da un paso adelante en señal de valentía.

Tails: Ahora que estamos todos juntos, me siento más valiente para entrar.

Los tres se sienten contentos de ver así a Tails y Cream, así que todos entraron. Apenas entra, Cream observa el celular de Tails en el suelo.

Cream: Tails, ¿ése es tu celular?.

Tails: Sí.

Cream levita el celular hacia Tails, quien lo toma al tenerlo a su alcance.

Tails: Gracias.

Cream le asiente con la cabeza.

Sonic: Supongo que debe estar descargado por haber quedado encendido por tres días.

Tails presiona el botón para encenderlo, pero en la pantalla dice "Sin batería".

Tails: Sí, no tiene batería.

Cream: ¿La televisión está enchufada?.

Tails: Sí.

Con la mirada, Cream la desenchufa y la levita hasta el auto, abre la puerta y deja la televisión en el asiento posterior, donde por suerte cupo bien y no ocupa tanto espacio como para que los tres amigos no quepan también. Ahora, Vainilla abre el maletero del auto y saca tres cajas grandes de zapatos y se las lleva para dentro. Entra a la cocina y en una mete todos los utensilios, en otra mete los platos, las esponjas y los detergentes y en la otra mete los vasos y las tazas. Luego va por su hija.

Vainilla: Hija, trae la cinta adhesiva.

Cream levita y saca un rollo de cinta adhesiva por la ventana abierta del auto, apila las cajas en el aire, luego se levita a sí misma hasta quedar un poco más arriba de ellas, desenrolla una punta de cinta, la pega al centro de la tapa de la de arriba y con velocidad enrolla las tres, luego de cuatro vueltas corta la cinta, levita las cajas hasta el maletero y las mete con cuidado, donde por suerte logran caber bien. Sonic les dice cómo piensa deshacerse del refrigerador, las camas y todo lo que no se llevarán. Ahora que metieron lo que pudieron, los tres vuelven a la casa. Como la televisión no era demasiado grande, no hubo inconvenientes. Durante el resto del día se deshicieron de todo lo demás. Hacerlo les tomó hasta la noche. Al día siguiente, Vainilla mandó a demoler la casa, la cual fue demolida en muy poco tiempo. Finalmente, cuando la casa fue demolida, Sonic y Amy pudieron ir a comprar todas las películas que antes no pudieron comprar por la situación de los fantasmas. Todos vivieron con la marca de sus experiencias por siempre, lo cual sólo fue un recuerdo al cual pudieron perder completamente el miedo. Sonic y Amy siguieron siendo novios por toda su feliz y hermosa vida, todos vivieron permanentemente juntos y la armonía pacífica reinó en sus vidas por siempre.

FIN


End file.
